hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Agent 47
* ** * * ** * * |voice = *David Bateson (Hitman: Codename 47 – present) *Timothy Olyphant (2007 movie adaptation) *Rupert Friend (2015 movie adaptation) *William Mapother (Hitman: Absolution, motion capture only) }} Agent 47 (known as "The Hitman" and "47," among many pseudonyms like "Tobias Rieper") is a highly skilled assassin, both in ability and in his techniques. His genetically engineered mind and body make competition next to nothing, and for this reason, Agent 47 is considered to be the greatest (and not to mention, most discreet) assassin in the world. Agent 47 was created by Dr. Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer, as his 47th clone. Origins Pre-Birth Agent 47 is a genetically enhanced human being, his DNA is the culmination of decades of secret research into gene augmentation. His creation was funded by five criminal masterminds who donated their own DNA to the project.Events of In the 1950's, five men of various nationalities began serving in the same unit of the French Foreign Legion, namely, Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer, Lee Hong, Pablo Belisario Ochoa, Frantz Fuchs, and Arkadij Jegorov. After finishing their service, Ort-Meyer started up a mental institution in Romania as a cover for genetic experiments, while all the other four became major crime lords and terrorists. In exchange for research funding, Ort-Meyer decided to provide his former comrades with donor organs harvested from clone bodies, which could extend their longevity. Therefore, even in all of the terrorists' 60s, they looked much younger. Dr. Ort-Meyer's goal was to create "perfect assassins" who could be as physically fit as humanly possible and were capable of obeying orders with devotion and unquestioning loyalty. Dr. Ort-Meyer tried to make his discoveries public before the 47 clone was created, however, he is discredited as a scientist by his peers as they thought that Ort-Meyer's radical theories were insane. Infancy and Tube Agent 47 was created on September 5, 1964 in Ort-Meyer's asylum in Romania. He had the numbers "640509-040147" tattooed on the back of his head ("64-05-09" is the date of creation, "04" marks he is part of Series IV, "01" marks that he is the first, and "47" is to represent that he is the 47th), followed several years later by a Universal Product Code. Nevertheless, Dr. Ort-Meyer saw 47 as his first genetically complete success and gave him slightly more attention, even though he had other specimens to consider.Events of From ages five to seven, 47 was quiet and showed little social interaction. His only display of affection was towards a runaway laboratory rabbit he adopted at August 21, 1970, displeasing Dr. Ort-Meyer. However it died on May 2, 1972. Ort-Meyer noticed 47 crying and was surprised, as he'd never seen any of his clones do so before. Five years later, he also showed affection to a pet mouse. He cared for the mouse for about a month, until it was killed by a fellow clone as a cruel prank. Subsequently after (or during) 47's creation, five more 47 clones were made.Events of . Adolescence 47 was bullied by another clone in 1977, which was part of the 6 series. They were both 12 years old. After watching a kickboxing tournaments held by Ort-Meyer for his friends and colleagues, he killed the clone in a toilet stall by choking him to death and left his face submerged in the toilet. To escape the asylum, he made a fiber wire out of a windowsill and broken parts of a broom, oiled squeaky door hinges to sneak out, and stashed a bow and arrow to kill a guard dog before he jumped the gate. He hitchhiked his way into a Romanian town, without money. He first noticed luxury clothing stores. Later, an asylum doctor found him at a bus stop and ironically rewarded him with a pancake breakfast. He explained to 47 that he was right to kill that series 6 clone and had done a good job of it, but should in the future only kill when instructed to do so. Between ages thirteen and twenty-three (1978–1987), 47 begins a fairly negative relationship with the asylum staff, attributed to his chronic uneasiness stemming from his regular medical checkups and frequent injections. On one occasion, 47 stabbed a doctor repeatedly with several needles, thus, prompting Dr. Ort-Meyer to assign more security for 47. Along with the other clones, 47 was trained from youth to kill efficiently. He was instructed in the use of firearms, military hardware, unarmed combat, the use of disguises, and the use of more classical tools of assassination like the infamous fiber wire and sniper rifle. During his training, he was noted for his exceptional marksmanship, as well as for attacking the asylum staff with homemade slingshots, all of which were promptly confiscated. He also shot smiley faces into targets when he was bored. This is one of the only possible examples of 47 being exposed to pop culture, although all of the clones were sufficiently educated about the outside world by using traditional school textbooks. As a result of the training he had received in his childhood, 47 can wield any weapon with ease on a mission, and can improvise and use common tools with deadly precision. Last Years at the Asylum On September 5, 1989, Dr. Ort-Meyer went so far as to remember 47's twenty-fifth birthday in his journal, although 47 himself didn't, along with comments that he had become "mature" and stopped many of his bad habits. In 1993 he stated that 47, now almost thirty, had passed every test he can think of and is his most skilled clone. As Dr. Ort-Meyer's friends grew weary of funding him with little results, relations between them soured. Dr. Ort-Meyer sometimes blatantly hinted that he would use the clones against them if he felt necessary. Ort-Meyer initiated this plan by purposely creating a gap in the asylum's security for 47 to escape. Having watched 47's every move, Dr. Ort-Meyer was very pleased with 47's performance (despite the fact that 47 killed one of his security guards for a disguise) and concluded that his training was complete. Joining the ICA According to 47's ICA file from the Hitman: Absolution trailers, the International Contract Agency first took an interest in 47's activities in 1998 and enrolled him in 2000. In the prologue of HITMAN™ which chronicles how 47 came to join the ICA, they had been impressed by his previous work as a freelance assassin, and requested to "test" and audition him. Agent 47 arrived at an ICA training facility and was greeted by ICA handler Diana Burnwood. 47 went through rigorous training programs, psychological evaluations, and a thorough background check, although they found very little about 47's previous life. While Burnwood believed that 47 would be an invaluable asset to the ICA, Erich Soders, the facility's training director, was very reluctant to recruit 47 because of how little they knew about him, telling Diana, "Frankly, it's as if the earth just spat him out." Soders suspected 47 of lying about coming from a Romanian asylum, ironically because 47 covered his tracks perfectly. Soders grew displeased with this lack of information on Agent 47's background, there was nothing from 47's past that the ICA could use as leverage against him, and administered the strictest possible tests on 47 in hopes of being able to reject him. Learning of this plot Diana also chooses to "bend the rules" and assists 47 to pass his audition. 47 was then made a full agent of ICA and Diana Burnwood was assigned to him as his handler. Assassination of the "Five Fathers" The Lee Hong Assassination One year after escaping the asylum, Agent 47 is contracted to kill the criminal mastermind Lee Hong. In order to get closer to Lee Hong, Agent 47 has to play the Red Dragon Triad against the Blue Lotus Triad. He first assassinates a Red Dragon Negotiator at a peace meeting, kills the Blue Lotus Emissary and entourage with a car bomb, and frames a Red Dragon Negotiator for killing the Blue Lotus Emissary and Hong Kong Chief of Police. Lee Hong is killed by Agent 47 in the Wang Fou Restaurant. While at Wang Fou, Agent 47 met both Mei-Ling and CIA Agent Smith for the first time. Pablo Belisario Ochoa's Elimination After 47 kills Lee Hong, he is sent to the Colombian rain-forest to kill Pablo Belisario Ochoa. He wins the good favor of the U'wa tribe by rescuing both their idol and the chief's brother from Ochoa's men. In exchange, they tell 47 the location of Ochoa's camp. After he finds his way around the tribe's god of death Tezcatlipoca (in reality, a wild jaguar), 47 infiltrates the camp where he kills Ochoa and blows up his drug lab. Fuchs Brothers' Murders After 47 kills Pablo Belisario Ochoa, he is assigned to kill the three Fuchs brothers - Fritz, Frantz and Fabian. Agent 47 first killed Fabian in Kamchatka, Siberia, alongside ex-Russian General Sergei Bjarkhov who was prepared to sell nuclear arms to the Fuchs brothers. 47 proceeds to Budapest, Hungary where he murders Frantz and Fritz Fuchs to prevent them from detonating a bomb at a United Nations summit. 47 kills the last two brothers in their hotel, and steals their bomb from a dentist's office that the Fuchs brothers set up as a cover for their operation. Arkadij Jegorov's Homicide After the successful murder of Frantz Fuchs in Budapest, 47 is sent to Rotterdam, Netherlands. Coincidentally, a job opportunity unrelated to Ort-Meyer also brings 47 to Rotterdam; the Rotterdam chief of police pays 47 to kill Flaming Rotterdam leader Rutgert Van Leuven, recover some blackmail material, and kill Klaas Teller (a private investigator who previously failed to do the same job and was now the biker gang's hostage). Unfortunately, the bikers are expected to meet 47's next target Arkadij Jegorov and tracking him down becomes more difficult with Van Leuven gone. 47 tracks one of their men to an arms deal with Ivan Zilvanovitch, who would in turn lead to Jegorov. 47 kills the bikers, and assumes their identity to give Ivan a money suitcase with a tracking device inside. 47 tracks Jegorov's cargo ship by this device, where he kills Jegorov and disarms his nuclear weapon. Odon Kovacs' and Ort-Meyer's Death The ICA finds out that all the hits were requested from the same person, Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer. Ort-Meyer requests 47 to kill one last person, Dr. Odon Kovacs. When 47 arrives at the asylum in Romania and kills Kovacs, 47 quickly regains memory of his origin and goes in to kill Dr. Ort-Meyer (who calls a SWAT team to the asylum). Agent Smith is also coincidentally being held captive at the asylum, who revealed Ort-Meyer's underground inner sanctum to 47. 47 shoots his way through an ambush of the No. 48 clones, and confronts Ort-Meyer in his office where 47 kills him by snapping his neck. 47 then ventures back up to the asylum, evades the Romanian authorities and steals Ort-Meyer's car to escape. Seeking a New Life For a year or two, after being called a legend and a myth, 47 attempts to leave his life as a hitman behind, instead finding faith in a Catholic church on the Sicilian countryside and working as a humble gardener. Most of the underworld has no clue where 47 is and assumes he is dead. However, he is tracked down by Sergei Zavorotko (a major arms dealer, in possession of WMDs, and 47's "uncle") along with a Mystery Man from the United States. Soon after, 47's mentor Father Vittorio is kidnapped by mafia Don, Giuseppe Guillani. 47 resumes his work as a hitman to rescue him, contacts the Agency for info and satellite footage of Guillani residence in exchange for a contracted kill. After 47 successfully kills Guillani, to his dismay Vittorio is again kidnapped by Sergei Zavorotko, unbeknownst to him at the time. 47 continues a string of high-profile assassinations, all paid for by Zavorotko, before discovering he kidnapped Vittorio to make 47 work again. Agent 47 also discovers and kills another clone, #17, discovered by Zavorotko through the "Mystery Man". The video footage for Masahiro Hayamoto Jr.'s funeral, during the game, is dated December 4, 2002. Agent 47 kills Zavorotko and rescues Vittorio, after a shootout in the very same Sicilian church he had retired to and later used as a base. Vittorio gives him rosary beads and assures him that he can return to a peaceful life, but 47 leaves them at the scene. In monologue, Agent 47 explains that he will never be safe and must remain a hitman to provide for and protect himself. However, he was still in contact with Vittorio as of Hitman: Enemy Within and entrusted Sister Mary with Victoria in Hitman: Absolution, suggesting he did not abandon his faith altogether. Getting Competition Agent 47 casually resumes his life as a contract killer for the next several years. In the book Hitman: Enemy Within,(which is most likely set in 2003), the International Contract Agency is challenged by a rival called Puissance Treize (French for Power Thirteen) and 47 is tasked with killing a traitor of the ICA who sold information to them. Near Death Experience On March 18, 2004, 47 is shot by a police officer, while returning to his hotel room after killing Richard Delahunt and Alvaro D'Alvade at an Opera Hall in Paris. He makes his way to his hotel room wondering how the officer knew him only to collapse unconscious on his hotel room floor. While blacking out before being revived by an ICA medic, 47 remembers his previous missions. After 47 regains full consciousness, detective Albert Fournier and his squad of SWAT have Agent 47's hotel room surrounded. Agent 47 escapes the hotel, killing Fournier, and meets Diana (in person) on a flight to the United States. ICA Liquidation by the Franchise On the flight, Diana gives 47 a file explaining that they are again under the threat of a serious rival, known as The Franchise. They have serious connections to international governments and their own army of albino clones. As part of their goal to keep the cloning technology to themselves, they plan to make Daniel Morris the US President by killing politicians and having him succeed them (Vice President Spaulding Burke being their first victim, in a supposed car crash only a day ago, on March 17). Their leader, former Federal Bureau of Investigation director Alexander Leland Cayne, has an inferior cloning program and wants to replicate Ort-Meyer's methods, requiring Agent 47's bone marrow to learn the entire process. As 47 continues his work, now living in the United States, most of the International Contract Agency agents and management are gone in a year and a half. On August 15, 2005, Diana explains to 47 that they are the only two surviving members of ICA and after 47's last assignment, she would split what was left of the ICA's money with him before they bid each other goodbye for good. 47 is soon after contacted by Agent Smith to kill now-Vice President Daniel Morris, after Smith learns of his corruption and intent to kill the President Tom Stewart along with Mark Parchezzi III, the albino assassin sent by the Franchise to kill the President when he returns from a visit to Los Angeles. Agent 47 accomplishes the task on September 22, 2005, as a confirmed murder that gains a very large amount of media attention. Only a little while later, Diana, hemmed in from all sides, decides to go over to the Franchise's side and helps the Franchise locate 47's hideout, going as far as to enter and subdue 47 by 'poisoning' him, in reality, injecting a type of poison that reduces 47's blood pressure to a very low level giving the impression that he is dead. Having secured 47 and successfully 'killed' him, Alexander Cayne welcomes Diana to the Franchise. At his mansion, just as 47 is about to be cremated, Diana revives him by kissing him with her lips covered with the antidote to the poison she gave him earlier, leaving the Silverballers across his chest, supposedly as a sign of respect, but actually to allow him to shoot his way out. 47 does so, kills Alexander Cayne and his bodyguards, and the reporter as well, leaving absolutely no witnesses behind. 47 is alive and unidentified and meets with a crime figure (asking what they have to offer "preferably in the back"). What happens during the time in between is not specified in the games, but Agent 47 quickly returns to the ICA and resumes work with Diana Burnwood. Back at the ICA Unbeknownst to 47, Diana has had a spat with her superior Benjamin Travis over the development of a "pet project" (revealed in Hitman: Absolution to be the engineering of Victoria), and plans to defect from the ICA before they kill her. Diana makes her move in September 2011, while she was helping Agent 47 on a mission taking place in Tibet at a rather crucial time. 47 is injured as a result, but manages to eliminate the target and escape. Twelve months after the Tibet incident, Agent 47 is paid by Roget to kill Hector Corado, both drug dealers in the Caribbean. Agent 47 successfully kills Corado during a yacht party hosted by organized crime billionaire Emilio Fernandez, off the coast of Jamaica. While 47 is flying to Rio de Janeiro aboard a private flight, the plane crashes into the sea which 47 survives by jumping off moments before the plane crashes into water. He is pulled aboard the ICA-owned Jean Danjou II. He is re-initiated into the ICA by Benjamin Travis, and assigned to kill Dana Linder and later Charlie Wilkins. Wilkins in fact ordered both hits, the first to position himself to run for President and the second to trap and silence Agent 47. While investigating the Church of Will in Virginia, undercover as an Iowan farmer named Stan Johnson, 47 begins a romance with Wilkins' insecure personal assistant Helen McAdams, but she dies in a riot where 47 also manages to kill Wilkins (on November 1, 2012, four days before he would likely have been elected president) by driving over him with a truck. In Diana's absence, 47 is instead handled by Benjamin Travis, and their difficult working relationship prompts Agent 47's eventual rebellion. A Personal Contract Agent 47 is then finally sent by Benjamin Travis to kill Diana Burnwood, who has holed herself and Victoria up in a rented mansion along Lake Michigan near Chicago, Illinois. 47 infiltrates the home and shoots Diana in the chest while she is showering, and 47 accepts her dying wish to protect Victoria and kill Travis. On the way out, he asks Victoria why Diana saved her and she tells 47 that she wanted to get her away from "the doctors". 47 remembers his boyhood at Ort-Meyer's asylum, a time which he had to suffer much pain by the staff at his asylum. He decides to protect her and takes Victoria to Chicago's Rosewood Orphanage for safekeeping. 47 is considered rogue by Benjamin Travis and issues a kill order on him. Blake Dexter, a weapons manufacturing magnate, is informed of Victoria's whereabouts by Dom Osmond and kidnaps her for both genetic research and to extort a ransom from the ICA. Agent 47 is aided by his own man about town, Birdie, who later betrays him to Dexter and the Chicago PD. Agent 47 is in Chicago for Chinese New Year, dating the mission Hunter and Hunted February 10, 2013. Agent 47 follows Dexter to his hometown of Hope, South Dakota, where he kills most of Dexter's inner circle within a few days (the player has the choice of making 47 kill Blake's son, Lenny Dexter, or leaving him for dead in the desert). 47 then returns to Chicago where he infiltrates Dexter's penthouse, kills him and rescues Victoria. Later, Agent 47 goes to Diana's supposed grave in Cornwall, England and kills Benjamin Travis along with his assistant, Jade Nguyen. It is revealed he knew he hit Diana at a part of her body that would not be fatal. 47 observes that Diana did survive and is taking care of Victoria back at her mansion. She wires money to 47 for his services and welcomes him back to the ICA. Appearance Agent 47 is a bald Caucasian male, and has a rather pale complexion and muscular build. His most distinguishing feature is the bar-code tattooed onto the back of his head. It lists his date of creation and identification number: 640509-040147, from which he takes the name "Agent 47". His facial features are quite imposing, with a long face, large cheekbones, prominent brow, recessed forehead and ice blue eyes. Early in Hitman: Absolution, Agent 47 tries to remove his iconic bar code with a razor, but it remains visible at the end of the game. According to his ICA File from Hitman: Absolution, he is 6'2" (188 cm) tall.Hitman Absolution - Agent 47 ICA File - Photo 1, photo 2 from trailer. In the novel Hitman: Enemy Within his weight is stated as 187 lbs (85 kg).William C. Dietz - Hitman: Enemy Within, 2007, Page 12. His appearance is modeled after David Bateson, the actor who has voiced Agent 47 in every game so far. He almost always wears his classic black suit, red tie, white shirt, and black leather gloves. Personality and Traits Even though 47 is a relatively emotionless assassin, he shows signs of morality, seen in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin confessing his sins to Father Vittorio. Subsequently, he is also depressed at the apparent loss of his spiritual guide that he agrees to take on the "suicide mission" of killing Deewana Ji. In HITMAN™, after Club 27, Agent 47 reacts to Diana's concerns over the Shadow Client's actions with "So what that someone got rich? The contract was just." The novels often have him pondering the question of his own morality and values. His absolute highest priority is completing his contract. He will sacrifice innocents if he must, but he will kill the target (although it remains a part of his dedication to professionalism to avoid any collateral). He is emotionally closed off to the suffering of others when appropriate on a contract, even if they remind him of himself at a younger age. Vocally, he rarely raises his voice, choosing to speak in a calm and relaxed manner at all times. When speaking to another person, he can perfectly mask his true intentions (whatever they might be) and fool the other party with no effort; one of his many strengths is being an expert conversationalist. In addition to that, he can blend into the crowd and adapt his personality to suit any situation, and play the role of another person with the up most efficiency and credibility, like a "Wolf in Sheep's clothing". He is content with being alone, but has a deep if unexpressed admiration for the few people he becomes close to, especially Diana Burnwood, Fr. Emilio Vittorio, Helen McAdams, Victoria and Tommy Clemenza. Agent 47 also shows uncharacteristic sensitivity towards animals that he keeps as pets, such as his childhood rabbit and mouse he found from the asylum itself, and the yellow canary in Hitman: Blood Money (though he is forced to kill it in the cut-scene before Requiem in order to avoid giving his position away). He very rarely shows the same care towards human beings, though notable exceptions include Mei Ling, Father Vittorio and Victoria (whom 47 and Diana treat sort of like a daughter). He also expressed his disgust at exploiting innocent people, as mentioned during the briefing in Death Factory, when he lamented at how Travis and Blake Dexter used "children as weapons". Agent 47 approaches his assassinations with professionalism but will, however, not show any hesitation or remorse when it comes to killing or silencing witnesses and other potential threats to his mission. Agent 47 generally speaks in a monotone, proper, non-threatening tone, rarely swearing, or even raising his voice. 47 also has a blank and somewhat sinister facial expression, often scanning the scene with his eyes; the only other facial expression 47 has been known to show is pain. Agent 47 is an accomplished conversationalist despite the fact he's extremely reserved, able to fool and manipulate people with convincing lies and bluffs. Hitman: Enemy Within shows that he has the capability to act far out of his normal personality to imitate people, such as a cocky womanizing biker. Both Hitman novels as well as some portions of Hitman: Absolution show a side of 47 he rarely shows. When out of his element or not on assignment, 47 occasionally shows behavior similar to ordinary people. In Hitman: Enemy Within, he is shown cursing when under frustration, as well as rarely sharing jokes with Diana. But more often than not, he prefers to share little words and keeps to himself. Given his fee, Agent 47 would have to be a multi-millionaire from his contract earnings but never stops going for new contracts. He only spends his money on simple things like food, suits, gear, and shelter, although he is also known to donate some of it to Father Vittorio. 47 maintains multiple safe houses world-wide, each containing the bare necessities that 47 needs to prepare and execute a contract or to lay low. 47 never remains at one safe house for very long, always moving to a different location to stay on the move until he is given a new contract. He does have a particular taste for expensive clothing (suits) and fine dining. Knowing this it can be determined that 47 does his work as a hitman for more than just money, but for purpose in life. This is further demonstrated when he did not retrieve the ten million dollar ransom suitcase Blake Dexter had, when he eliminated him but instead let Victoria dump the money on Dexter's body and fly off into the breeze. It is stated that he has to work as a hitman, since trying to live a "normal" life will endanger those around him, such as what happened in the second game, showing he does show concern to other human beings. Skills and Abilities *'Physical Enhancements:' As a class one type clone, Agent 47 was genetically enhanced in order to perform physical tasks much more efficiently than an average peak-human. To keep his skills in balance, Agent 47 practices his combat, shooting, assassination, and stealth skills whenever he is not on an assignment. He has over his life become a myth in the underworld due to his skills. Many doubt in 47's existence because of his skills in completing impossible assignments to the point that the FBI & CIA denies his existence. He has killed professional assassins sent by the Franchise, killed the likes of the genetically superior people, Mark Parchezzi III and Sanchez. He managed to kill a group of Mr 48 clones despite them being created to be better then 47. He also defeated the Saints and the Praetorians, the former an elite squad of killers & the latter members of an elite and professional PMC. When training to join the agency Eric Soders claims his stats are off the charts, and considered Agent 47 a threat to the agency itself. In Hitman: Absolution, his skills were so excellent that an agency solder, and Benjamin Travis said that he was "the scalpel". **'Heightened Speed:' Agent 47 is apparently able to run 10km (6.2 miles) in 36 minutes and 39 seconds. His reflexes are also similarly superior. He was able to react to Mark Parchezzi III trying to shoot him, by immediately dodging the bullet. **'Heightened Strength:' He is physically strong even when compared to adult males of his size and build in peak condition; being able to climb pipes, move, drag and dispose of bodies, snap necks, knock opponents unconscious, and jump from balcony to balcony with minimum effort. Displays of his peak-physical strength has been seen many times, as he is even able to strangle a physically powerful being, such as Tzun. He was even able to toe-to-toe with Sanchez, a man who is physically superhuman due to Warren Ashford's experiments & even hurt him. **'Heightened Metabolism:' He has an inhuman and effective metabolism, which has a limited, but sufficient healing factor. His healing is efficient enough to help him recover from a gunshot in a few hours despite him needing some medical attention in order to have the bullet removed and the pain suppressed with some painkillers. He was even tough enough to walk for a long time with critical injuries before passing out. **'Heightened Senses:' Agent 47's instincts are so profound that he can effectively visualize everyone around him (and also people of interest such as: targets and guards) through walls and floors. **'Heightened Endurance:' 47 has survived things that would kill normal humans. he survived a fatal gun wound & was able to walk before passing out. When he was thrown by Sanchez through a wooden door with his superhuman strength, all it did was knock him out for a few minutes. He had even survived being electrocuted by voltage that would kill a normal person. *'Stealth Intuition / Impersonation:' Agent 47 has mastered the art of stealth, being able to terminate multiple enemies in the same area one at a time and sneak up on almost anybody and quietly neutralize them. 47 also has an expert level understanding in the use of disguises in order to access unauthorized areas of a location. *'Driving Intuition:' It is evident that Agent 47 is a very skilled driver, judging from how well he managed to maneuver Dr. Ort-Meyer's car past a police blockade (in rainy conditions) at the end of Asylum Aftermath. Agent 47's driving skill is also manifested in his ability to drive specialist motor vehicles - such as a bus and a large truck at the end of Amendment XXV and The Meat King's Party, respectively. Agent 47's vehicular skills are not just limited to cars - He is seen flying helicopters and planes and driving boats numerous times throughout the series. *'Martial Artist:' Trained extensively and thoroughly in armed and unarmed combat and in the use of improvised weapons, such as explosives, sniper rifles, automatic weapons and bladed weapons, Agent 47 is fully adept at surveying his environment and using it to his advantage. Highlighted in Hitman: Enemy Within and Hitman: Absolution, 47 is an expert in hand-to-hand combat. From a young age, Agent 47 was trained with his fellow clones to master kickboxing. Agent 47 was an above average fighter, losing only to clone number 6. In Hitman: Blood Money, he can disarm trained and armed soldiers with ease, as well as render people unconscious with minimal effort. In Hitman: Absolution, he is skilled enough to engage several armed enemies unarmed and survive. He also shows his skill in martial arts & his inhuman physical strength when he is able to beat a genetically altered giant Sanchez in a one on one fight. *'Marksmanship / Weaponry Usage:' He is a perfect marksman, so well that the newspaper in Hitman: Blood Money called him "Legendary Agent 47". *'Resourcefulness:' He is also resourceful enough to maintain anonymity by avoiding leaving forensic evidence for law enforcement agencies to discover through various methods. Agent 47 is skilled in infiltration, as seen in the trailer for Hitman: Absolution when he must enter Diana Burnwood's mansion to kill her, ex-filtration, and evasion, as well as the traditional art of assassination as seen when carrying out contracts. On site, he can slip past guards without arousing too much suspicion. Agent 47 also has a detailed understanding of human anatomy and human nature, shown through his use of poisons, and sedatives, as well as striking vital points when strangling targets silently or using hand to hand combat. He also knows how best to move throughout an area without catching the attention of civilians or armed guards. He knows exactly what parts of the human body to shoot that would be a survivable shot, a fatal shot or even a slow painful shot which 47 has used to interrogate one of his victims. He is also able to face multiple enemies unarmed and survive the encounter unharmed. *'Indomitable Willpower:' Whatever the odds, Agent 47 never panics. He always keeps his composure and clear mind to the point of being perfectly aware of all his surroundings and constantly calculates his every action, never once losing focus. *'Chemistry': 47 has shown to be knowledgeable & skilled in chemistry/poison. He has been able to concoct poisons that can either kill them in seconds, or simply incapacitate them. *'Multilingual': Thanks to his travels around the globe, 47 is familiar with multiple languages. He is shown to speak/comprehend English, Russian and likely many more. Equipment Agent 47 has shown preference for certain weapons throughout the games, first preferences ingrained into him by his training and then upgrading to more efficient equipment as needed. As the ICA's top assassin, Agent 47 also has access to their highly modular standard issue arsenal. Melee *Fiber Wire *Agency Tanto Knife (Hitman: Absolution) *Pentagon Knife/Oyabun Knife (Hitman: Codename 47) *Sedative Syringe and Poison syringe (Hitman: Blood Money, Hitman: Absolution, HITMAN™) *Anaesthetic (Hitman 2: Silent Assassin) Handguns *Silverballers *Agency Jagd P22G (Hitman: Absolution) *Agency Swiss 3000 (Hitman: Absolution) *Circumstantially Agent 47 acquires the Mustang Snub, Aries 24-7, Jagd P22G and Wade's SA .44 Auto between the Hitman: Absolution missions Terminus and Birdie's Gift. Sniper Rifles *Kazo TRG (Hitman: Absolution) *Agency Kazo TRG (Hitman: Sniper Challenge) *W2000 (Hitman: Blood Money) *R93 Sniper (Pre-''Hitman: Blood Money'') *The M195 anti-material rifle is specifically acquired for the Hitman 2: Silent Assassin mission, The Motorcade Interception. Machine Pistols and Submachine Guns *Agency Dynamics CPW: Machine Pistol. (Hitman: Absolution) *Agency HX UMP: Submachine Gun. (Hitman: Absolution) *SMG Tactical: Submachine Gun. (Hitman: Blood Money) Assault Rifles *Agency ARZ 160 (Hitman: Absolution) *M4 (Hitman: Blood Money) Shotguns *Agency SPS 12 (Hitman: Absolution) *SPAS 12 (Hitman: Blood Money) Other *Coins: Used as distractions. (Hitman: Blood Money and HITMAN™) *RU-AP mines: Remote detonated bombs. (Hitman: Blood Money, HITMAN™) Alternate Origins (2007 Adaptation) In the film Hitman, Agent 47 is not a clone but rather an abducted baby orphan trained to be a lethal assassin. He accepts a contract to kill the Russian president Mikhail Belicoff. He is set up by one of Belicoff's body doubles, who stages Belicoff having survived the incident and tries to kill 47. While on the run with Nika Boronina (the real Belicoff's mistress, a witness whom 47 becomes semi-romantic with), he eventually kills the double and escapes arrest with the help of Agent Smith. He then heads to Russia where he protects Nika, and sends her to a wine-yard (she had expressed a liking for it to 47 during her travels with him) where he would later presumably join her. The film is made and set in 2007. Quotes Gallery Agent47HitmanContractsTexture.png|Agent 47's Texture (Hitman: Contracts). MultipleClone47HitmanContracts.png|Multiple clones of Agent 47. Trivia *Agent 47 and Diana Burnwood are the only characters that have appeared in every Hitman video game up to date. *In the film Hitman, Agent 47's suits are made by Kiton. In Hitman: Enemy Within, he wears a Audemars Piguet Royal Oak Offshore watch, worth over $10,000. *According to his ICA File, Agent 47 has six nationalities: American, British, German, Swiss, and two others that are censored. *Agent 47 loses his temper notably one time in the whole series, during the final mission of Hitman: Blood Money. *Agent 47 is a character in another Eidos game, Lara Croft's Poker Party. *Even though members from IO-Interactive have said that Agent 47 is timeless ("never aging"), doing simple subtraction from his birth-date (1964) to present day in HITMAN™ (2019) shows he is actually 55 years old. *If the player looks at Agent 47's texture for Hitman: Contracts, they are able to see the words "Room for beat up face...", with two suns and a star in the area. (See Gallery) *If the player chooses to disguise themselves as Abel DaSilva during the mission Club 27 they will discover that Agent 47 is a talented drummer. **He can also be seen playing La Cucaracha (the cockroach) on the keyboard if the penthouse is evacuated while dressed as the exterminator. This is required to complete the challenge of the same name. *If the player gains Ort-Meyer's Keycard and goes into the secret room in the asylum basement, they can see five other clones of Agent 47, that were originally going to belong to each of the Five Fathers (as was the original deal between the fathers in Hitman: Codename 47) References de:Agent 47 es:Agente 47 it:Agente 47 Category:Characters Category:Hitman: Codename 47 characters Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin characters Category:Hitman: Enemy Within Characters Category:Hitman: Contracts characters Category:Hitman: Blood Money characters Category:Hitman: Damnation characters Category:Hitman: Absolution characters Category:HITMAN™ characters Category:Movie characters Category:The Agency Category:Featured Articles Category:Hitman: Agent 47 characters Category:Hitman (movie) characters